


When Life Gives You Lemons

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Don't give them to Linda, she'll make crappy lemon squares out of them.





	When Life Gives You Lemons

"You know children in Africa would love to have these." Linda scoffed. Looking back, Jakob had no idea how Reinhardt had roped him into going to a pta meeting in his place. Then again, he could put these low life commoners in their place. 

"Not even they'd eat this cow shit." He grumbled. "They'd rather be starving then eating this." 

"You must've had those idiots brainwash you." 

"No you son of a bitch." His accent was getting even fiercer with every syllable. "Even a brain dead pig could make better slop then you bitch. At least Helen had the common decency to heat her slop up."


End file.
